endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Matheson
Robert is an English mage of great potential and extraordinary intellect, although his go with the flow attitude counter-balances his proactive behaviours. He has many unknown brothers and sisters welps of his promiscuous and elusive father. Character History There are multiple versions of Robert to exist and effect multiple timelines. All variations of Robert share the traits of his high intellect, affinity to water and summoning magecraft as well as his love of suits. Archmage Robert Archmage Robert is the mysterious, slightly arrogant partner of Alysis Woe. Robert and Alysis as Archmages have a wonderfully crass relationship, reminiscent of all other versions of themselves. Robert join the Archmages, along with Alysis, William, Nicola, Trip, Aaron and Vincent. Summoning servants into the real world via Chaos magic in order to allow them to control the magical world and bring it to forefront of not only magical but political power. Robert eventually like most of the other Archmages defects from Cutler's cause and joins the Neo's after Vincent kills William. The White Horseman The White Horseman - Conquest, is an alternate future version of Robert as seen through the inverted wheel of time, meaning he is Robert but Robert is not necessarily going to become Conquest. Conquest in perfect sync with origin is by definition always manifesting his origin. He goes with the flow, powerful yet apathetic, he is least under the Gentleman's control, but also he can have the strongest presence and breadth of power in sheer size of territory field under the correct situations. He can leave fields and forests of frost and apathetic chill, as Conquest rides as the King, the crowned one, who came to conquer. Conquest also inhabits the body of Jamal an Izanami prospective, using Jamals body and Prana stores as a conduit and anchor, Conquest is able to exist in this plane. Jamal's body and Prana lead to creation of an Alter-Origin for Conquest, leading to the creation of Stall, Flow and Stall working in Tandem give Conquest the Charisma of a King and as such he wears a crown. Robert Matheson - Wheel of Time Route This is the version of Robert that went to magic school, entered the tournament with his classmates and had to fight against the White Horseman. The Gentleman stealing this Roberts essence created the White Horseman as an attempt to later claim Robert's true origin. He alongside, Vincent, Nicola and Alysis gained a soul origin weapon from an ally in Izanami House to allow them to defeat their doppelgangers. Powers and Abilities Robert is easily the most intelligent of his group of friends, and his precise yet casual ways of Prana control led to efficient and highly responsive reactive control of magecraft, allowing beautifully to the craft of summoning. Robert's magecraft elementally matches with water, but has the sleuth and preciseness that allows Robert to excel at summoning controllable familiars. This also manifests as a certain type of optimistic arrogance, that makes him likable. Roberts Origin of Flow, is effectively always being manifested but in different degrees, Flow means to go with the flow. Robert goes along with the flow of events, but this eventually means he subtley to overtly can affect the way of things, the flow of the events themselves. Manifesting as slight reality warping, of probability and physics, this makes Robert's Origin on par for potential as Burn and Existence. During the Wheel of Time route, Robert gained a soul Origin weapon, to allow him to focus and weaponise his origin. Genbu the Black Turtle, the poetic opposite of Conquest, The White Horseman, is the avatar of Robert's weapon, Roberts origin weapon manifests as a contort-able sentient ball of 'Liquid' Chaos Mana, that warps the outcome, probability and conception of attacks by channeling his Origin directly into Prana and stabilising it based on his mood and composure. If a more Robust structure is needed, skeletal parts including turtle shells and snakes can also be manifested and used and a Flow conduit. Robert Matheson was created and is owned by Idkman/Mandik Category:Fate